Fantastic Four Vol 1 390
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * }} * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** Turner-Dale Chapel ** ** * ** *** **** * ** *** **** * ** Castle Kargul Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The cover of this issue pays homage to * The "Watcher" recounts the Fantastic Four's first battle with Galactus which originally took place from - . In the Earth-616 universe, the Watcher assisted the Fantastic Four in defeating Galactus by assisting them in obtaining the Ultimate Nullifier which forced Galactus to flee the Earth. * This is not actually the Watcher, but Aron the Rogue Watcher in disguise, as revealed in . Here he is trying to convince them the reality they are on (Earth-38694) is the future of the world where Galactus kills the Fantatsic Four (Earth-944). Astute readers might note that this is impossible given that on Earth-944 was decimated before while the Fantastic Four were headquartered at the Baxter Building, while Earth-389694 depicts the ruins of the Four Freedoms Plaza. The Baxter Building was the Fantastic Four's original headquarters from until it was destroyed by Kristoff Vernard in . Between the Fantastic Four's first battle with Galactus and the destruction of the Baxter Building was 4 years of Marvel Time. * The Thing's face is scarred here after he was slashed in the face by Wolverine in . His face scars heal in . * The exterior of the Four Freedoms Plaza is under repairs because it was damaged by a gamma bomb in / . Repairs began in . * Lyja's flashback in this story covers the following: ** Her selection and training to replace Alicia Masters, originally seen in . ** Lyja glosses over the events that led to her replacing Alicia Masters. The "cosmic adventure" the Fantastic Four were on were the Secret Wars which took place in - . During that event, the Thing decided to stay on Battleworld because he could change back and forth from his human and Thing forms. Lyja took Alicia's place during the events of , because the Thing was not available (as explained in ) Lyja pursed a romance with Johnny. ** She recounts her wedding with Johnny Storm which occurred in . ** Lyja was exposed in and she assisted in the rescue mission and seemingly died in . ** The experimentation on Lyja took place after she and Paibok were rescued by Devos in . * The teenage Franklin seen here was delivered to the modern age by Nathaniel Richards from Earth-6311 to replace his Earth-616 counterpart. This occurred in . Although everyone reacts as though this is Earth-616's Franklin all grown up, the young Franklin is returned in . confirms that they are separate entities. Franklin believes that his mission was to stop the Dark Raider from destroying the Fantastic Four as explained in , however this is part of a larger scheme to stop Hyperstorm that is not realized until . * Huntara states that she is the sister of Reed Richards here. However this claim has been called into question in when Paul Alvarez claims that she is his long lost sister. These claims have not been substantiated. * Sue mentions the premonition the Fantastic Four received recently warning them the whole team will die. This was in the visitation of a burning version of Sue Richards in . As revealed in the projected image of Susan Richards in this story is a holographic projection created by Nathaniel Richards which he uses to subtly manipulate the Fantastic Four into place for his much larger goals of defeating Hyperstorm. * The Black Panther mentions the financial assistance he provided to the Fantastic Four. After Johnny accidentally set fire to Empire State University in , the Fantastic Four brokered a deal to repair the damages and gave the university Reed's patents (as seen in ) leaving the group in a financial lurch. T'Challa provided financial assistance to the Fantastic Four to repair their headquarters in . * Vibraxas is a Wakandan youth with seismic powers, he does not appear until . His origins are revealed in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}